


Alternative

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie is horny and a not-in-the-mood Maxim comes up with an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative

Maxim growled a warning as Oggie slowly walked his fingers across down the slouching monster’s stomach. He opened his eyes and bared his teeth as Oggie’s hand went dangerously low.   
“Ve hafe audience!” He hissed, motioning to the other Jaegerkin in the bar.   
“Hy don’t tink de vill mind.”  
“But HY do!” Maxim slapped his hand off.   
“Eez hyu zick? Maxim, hyu eez not normally dis shy about eet.”  
“Hyu eez late, dot eez all.”  
“Late? Do hyu mean-“  
“Ja, Dimo.”  
It was Oggie’s turn to growl as he turned to glare daggers at the green Jaegerkin sitting at a table with Douglas, Razz and Brodi.   
“Eef hyu eez really horny ve can do zomezink elze.” Maxim teased, Oggie blushing since he knew full well what Maxim was hinting at.   
“No! Hell no!”  
“Den hyu vill juzt have to suffer.” Maxim turned to take a sip of his drink.   
Oggie frowned and went to go see if anyone else was in the mood. 

“No luck?” Maxim asked when he returned minutes later.   
“Nope.” He plopped back down beside Maxim.   
“Anzer schtill no?”  
Oggie sighed. “Hokay, but nobody know or hyu die, got eet?”

Oggie, on all fours with his trousers neatly folded on a chair by the bed, waited impatiently for Maxim to finish what he was doing.   
“Hurry hup, zomeone might come!” He urged him, his eyes darting from Maxim to the door.   
“Relax, dey eez buzy und de door eez locked.” He put the cork back into the bottle he’d been using and approached Oggie’s rear end with the biggest toy the blonde had ever seen.   
Parting Oggie’s cheeks with one hand, he used the other hand to guide it to its target. Oggie closed his eyes as he felt it push against his hole, Maxim stopping to allow Oggie to spread his legs and raise his ass higher. He moaned softly as Maxim pushed it into his tight hole till it was hilt deep. With a firm grip on it, he then began to slowly fuck him.   
“M-MAXIM!” He yowled. “Oh, don’t’ stop, don’t stop!”  
Maxim grinned as Oggie thrust his hips and writhed as the well lubed toy slide effortlessly in and out. Taking it all the way out, he’d plunge it back in, Oggie shrieking in pleasure as he was repeatedly penetrated.   
“Tell me vhen.” Maxim whispered into Oggie’s ear. The blonde nodded, whimpering as Maxim got it just right.   
“N-N-Now!” The sweaty Jaegerkin yelped minutes later, Maxim picked up a small cloth and, grabbing hold of the blonde’s thrusting cock, prevented his very expensive blanket from getting dirtied.


End file.
